The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian
by WannabeSoldier
Summary: Two german Twins get transported to Remnant and have OP powers. They will get into hillarious situations and (awesome) battles together with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. But they will not be the only ones who get there. My first fanfic. I may not have the best english because I'm from Germany. Slight Crossovers. Earth AU. Rating might increase to M because of future events.
1. Chapter 1

**German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best (German), if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ What the actual fuck?! (Prolouge)

It was a peacful day in a German village, the sun was shining, there were no clouds to be seen in the sky and the birds were flying. But this peace was interupted by loud shouts of a boy

" Daniela come on hurry up, you're so slow when on that bycicle!"

" Jens I'm not the fastest girl and I'm not as strong as you and you know that!", came a girls reply.

Jens and Daniela are identical twins, both are 5.2 feet big and both have blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, they are 14 years old.

"Maybe I'm stronger than you because I do sport after playing videogames, you do nothing after playing for hours."

Daniela and Jens share most likely the same interests, they both like playing games, they have the same favourite color, food and both and go nuts about military stuff.

"Yes I do something afterwards, I relax my ears from the gunfire.", Daniela answers pouting.

"More like relaxing them from Sabaton and Skillet, you listen to this music a way to loud"

"Come on Jens, it's not like you don't listen toloud music."

"Yeah, but i don't need to relax my ears from it," says Jens.

"Jens, shut up." Daniela says and pouts in a childish way.

Daniela is childish and shy around other persons, Jens is more opened up and protective of his sister.

After a while Daniela comes to a stop and says:" Jens, i can't remember that cave over there."

Jens comes to a halt too and looks at her with a confused expression and asks:" What cave?"

Daniela points towards the cave entrance:" This one"

"Can't remember this one too. Hey Daniela, let's check the cave out, i got a flashlight."

"Sure Jens, why not."

"Ok Daniela, but i go first in."

Both make their way thrugh the cave. Daniela and Jens both love adventures and exploring the woods, especially the woods. The walls of the cave are decorated with paintings.

"Let's see what we got here, some Werewolves, some russian bears, a raven and a few wild boars.", remarked Jens.

Suddenly Daniela trips over a rock and lands face first on the ground.

"Scheiße Mann, Oww, my nose hurts. Hm, what is this? Hey Jens i found something on the ground.", she says whil picking the object up.

The object is an amulet in the shape of a rose and is colored red with silver lines.

"How did this get into this cave?"

"I have no idea Jens, but I think I will keep this amulet." she answers while putting the amulet on.

Suddenly the amulet starts to glow bright.

"What the actual fuck?! Daniela what did you do?"

" I did nothing!"

"Yes you did, because a fucking amulet is glowing and amulets are'nt supposed to do this"

The amulet glows brighter and brighter, then everything wents black.

 **This is my first fanfic and chapter i hope you enjoyed it. Write suggestions in the comments if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best (German), if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **'...' =** thoughts or expressions

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ How is that even possible?

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

I opened my eyes and i saw that I'm in the middle of a snowy forest. I groan because of the headache I got. I lokk around an can't see Jens.

"Jens, where are you?", I shouted.

I hear some muffled sounds and I notice that I'm lying on top of him. I instantly got up and apologized to him

"Sorry Jens, I didn't noticed that I'm lying on top of you."

"Don't worry Daniela, I'm fine. I just need to rest my eyes for a moment.", he said.

At this moment I saw that Jens looked completly different, his hair is black with red tips at the ends and his eyes are'nt anymore blue, they're instead silver now. Another thing I noticed is that jens isn't wearing his shorts and his t-shirt, no, instead he is wearing winter camouflaged Bundeswehr combat gear with a G36C attached to his rucksack. I looked down at my, neither was i wearing my normal clothes, i was wearing the same equipment like Jens, but instead of a G36C i got a G22 sniper rifle.

"Uhm, Jens? Please open your eyes, but don't freak out."

"Daniela, is there anything I should worry about?"

"Erm, maybe?"

Jens opened his eyes and luckily didn't freaked out, but he looked at my with a confused expression.

"Daniela, is there any reason why your hair is black and red, your eyes are silver and we're wearing Bundeswehr gear?", Jens asked.

"Jens, I don't have the slightes idea how we go this gear or why our hair and eye color changed."

"Wait, my hair and eye color changed too?"

"Yep."

"Daniela, how did your hair grow so long?"

"I have no idea, but can you stop the questioning, my head hurts and i need to take off this helemt."

After I took off the helmet jens looked at me with wide eyes.

"Daniela dont' freak out, but you got animal ears on your head."

I freaked out and gave a very high-pitched girly scream, but this wasn't a very good idea, because of the headache i have.

"DANIELA, calm down, they're maybe only fake ears."

"Jens this is the worst dream ever."

"Daniela, in a dream we wouldn't hold up this kind of conversation and this is just to detailed to be a dream. Try to take them off."

I tried to take them off and I couldn't take them off, now my new set of ears hurts badly.

"Ow, Jens this ears are real."

"Hm, I think i take off my helmet too."

"Erm, you got a new set of ears too."

"Why is this not suprising me? Hey, do you still have that amulet?"

"Yes I still have it, wait, it's not red and silver anymore, it's blue and yellow now."

"Is there the possibility that we and the amulet swaped colors?"

"I think so."

"This is getting weirder and weirder, what happens next, a Hägglund appears next to me."

Before Jens finished his sentence a wall of fire starts to burn and after a few moments a Hägglund appears next to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", we exclaimed in unsion.

 **Jens P.O.V. :**

"Ok I just said something about a Hägglund, then there is a wall of fire and after that a Hägglund just appears next to me. Not only that, why do i know how to drive that thing? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

"Jens calm down, we don't know where we are, but you said you know how to drive a Hägglund, so since there is one next to you, we could drive around with it and explore this place."

"I don't know"

As I said this, I looked up in the sky and noticed something disturbing, my eyes were so wide open that they almost hurt.

"Daniela, I don't think we are still in Germany or to be more exact, not on Earth anymore."

"Jens, what are you talking ab-", Daniela didn't finished her sentence as she also looked up in the sky. "Jens the moon is shattered."

"I know that too. Where the hell are we?"

"Jens, I just noticed how well we're taking all this shit, but do you know a person who wouldn't take it well that we disappeared?"

"DAD!"

"Yep, he's probably worried sick and the whole Federal Criminal Police Office is searching for us."

"I think you're right."

"I can see the Police helicopter flying above the forest searching for us."

Suddenly a wall of fire starts to burn.

"Daniela, I bet 10 Euros it's a AS 332."

"I bet 10 Euros it's a EC 135"

A AS 332 and a EC 135 appeared.

"Why isn't that suprising me?", I asked.

"That bet doesn't count."

"Agreed."

"I ask myself how can i make the helicopters disap-", Daniela didn't finished the sentence, as suddenly both helicopters disappear with a flash of fire.

"Hm, Daniela i want to try something."

Then with a flash of fire the Hägglund disappeared.

"Oh, we just need to think about something and it appears or disappears. Danieal, Leopard or Tiger?"

"Oh Oh Oh, I want to drive with the Leopard.", Daniela said in a very childish manner.

I thought about a Leopard and it appeard next to me after the wall of fire. I hopped in and gestured to Daniela to do the same.

"Daniela, you're going to be the gunner and the loader, I'll drive; got it?"

"Yeah, I don't need to mention that it's weird, that I suddenly know how to load a tank gun, how to aim with it and how to shoot it."

"Nope, you don't need to mention it."

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

I hopped into the tank and sat down on the gunners seat a little to hard, but my back didn't hurt instead something else hurt.

"Jens, i sat down to hard and some part of my body hurts ,but i don't what."

Jens insantly touched his back with his hand.

"I think that's your tail Daniela."

"WHAT?"

"We both have animal ears, so why not a tail?"

"I guess that makes sense."

I sighed and sat again down into a more comfartble position. Jens started up the Leopard and drove off thrug the forest.

After a while i noticed something in the distance.

"Erm, Jens do you see what I see", I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look to the right of our tank."

Jens looked on the monitors.

"If you mean little red riding hood fighting with a giant scythe against a pack of werewolves, then yeah, I see what you see, Daniela."

"I'm picking up several other, erm, red dots coming from the west on the radar."

Jens gives me a **' you're kidding, right? '** face.

"Daniela, why does the radar work?"

"I don't know, I just get this radar signals."

"Should we help little red riding hood?"

"Of cousre!"

 **And cut. This was Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter was a litlle bit, erm, bad. It was late and i forgot to look for mistakes. Next Chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best (German), if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = thoughts German

 **'...' =** thoughts or expressions English

#...# = Music/lyrics

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ An Amored battalion.

 **Jens P.O.V. :**

 **"Damn that's a large pack little red riding hood is slaughtering over there. I wish that I would still have my mobile phone, then i could listen to some music. Sabaton would be good."**

#Panzer Battalion by Sabaton#

Suddenly loud music began to play and I insantly recognized that it's Sabaton.

#Under this sun no shadows will fall. Piercing our eyes as we charge. An armoured battalion on course to the east. Closing the end of it's march.#

"Jens, where is this music coming from?", Daniela asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Like this tank came out of thin air, the music is coming out of thin air."

"Oh that explains one thing but how do you explain the 54 other tanks around us? That's a whole battalion."

"Song Name?"

"Panzer Battalion, ok that explains the sudden appearence of 54 other tanks.", she said defeated.

"What tanks are driving with us?"

"Mostly Leopard 2, PzH2000, some Ozelots and even some Gepards."

"This is very good."

"Jens, should I communicate with the other tanks?"

"If you know how to do it, then yes."

"Ok then, wait what is our callsign?"

"Uhm, try Alpha Actual."

"Ok."

 **Little Red Riding Hoods P.O.V. (you know who i mean) :**

 **'These Beowulfs just don't stop coming how many are out here? I already slaughtered one pack. Hm? What is that roaring sound? Wait, do I hear some music too? Where does this come from?'**

 **#** This time we're here to finish a job, started a decade ago. Driving the animals out of their holes, to bury them 6 feet below.#

I kept fighting the Beowulfs and tried to look where this music and roaring sound comes I saw a wall of vehicles speeding towards me. Some off them have one big pipe or two smaller pipes and some of them have something on the roof what looks like a rocket launcher. The vehicles have caterpillars and are painted black and white. Some off them have a sort of machine gun on the roof.

'What are those things?', I muttered to myself.

The strange vehicles slow down and are now moving in a formation. The vehicles with the long pipe came to a halt and pointed there pipe skywards.

#Armoured tanks of mass destruction, Killers in the east, Rats who dares to stand before us, Feel our guns go live#

After i heared that the strange vehicles started shooting. First I thought that they are shooting at me, but then I saw how the Beowulfs around me got killed with big explosions. I saw more Beowulfs coming from the woods, suddenly the whole forest infront of me explodes and the explosion killed all grimms. I saw one last Beowulf swinging it's claws down full force onto one of these vehicles, but it howled in pain as its claws broke off, one second later a machine gun killed the beowulf.

#Death in the shape of a panzer battalion, Insect of terror don't run face your fate like a, Man cannot outrun our panzer battalion#

 **'What is he singing about? I know what a battalion is, but what's a punser?'** , I thought to myself.

I heared a loud screech and looked into the sky to see a Nevermore heading towards me, but i couldn't dodge in time and it hit my with its wing. The last thing I saw is, how the Nevermore is coming for a second attack, before everything went black.'

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

"Jens the giant bird is going to kill that person"

"All anti-air tanks, kill this damn bird."

A chorus of Jawohl and Verstanden was to be heard. The Gepards and Ozelots started firing at the bird and it was dead before it reached the ground.

"Jens, I think we should check if the person is ok."

"Yeah I think that too."

We opened the hatches, climbed out of the tank and made or way to little red riding hood.

"Oh, it's a girl, she's around our age and has the same hair colors."

"Yeah, but do you see her arm? I think it's broken and she's bleeding. How about SAR 71?"

"What does SAR mean?"

Jens facepalmed and said:"Search and Rescue."

"OH, you mean those military rescue helicopters, yeah sure, why not?"

"Ok, but first."

With a flash of fire all tanks dissolved, but instead of the tanks there is now a rescue helicopter standing and a doctor and paramedics are now aiding the girl.

"There is only a co-pilot, Jens, can i fly?"

"Ok, I help the doctor with that girl"

Jens walks over to the helicopter and gets a stretcher while I'm starting it up. The doctors finished to patch up the girl and the paramedics load her up into the helicopter.

"Daniela now that we have the girl in here, we now need to find a hospital."

"I know, but here's a map that says something about a Vale University Hospital."

"Ok then, let's fly."

"Oh wait a sec, do you still have moms necklage?"

Jens touched his chest.

"Yes I have, do you?"

"Yes, ok then let's go."

 **Jens P.O.V. :**

The doctor continued to patch up the girl, as he was cheking the girls eyes I noticed that she has the same eye color as we.

 **"There is nothing that can suprise me after all this shit that happened. Who is this girl, she could be our triplet sister. She's not bigger than us. Wait this rose symbol, I've seen it before."**

"Hey, Daniela!"

"What is it Jens?"

"The girl has the same eye color as well and can you give me the amulet?"

"Ok, here!"

"Thanks!"

I examined the amulet and compared it to her symbol. The amulet and the symbolt have the exact same shape.

 **"This is to much for my brain to process."**

 **And cut. This was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefuly everything is right.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow. Leave a Review if you want and listen to Sabaton.**


	4. Chapter 4

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **The new Cover Image is the Symbol of the two.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best (German), if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = thoughts German

 **'...' =** thoughts or expressions English

 _'...'_ = Radio conversation

#...# = Music/lyrics

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ And you are?

 **Daniela P.O.V. :**

 **"It's hard to process all this. How I know to fly a helicopter makes no sense. We're defently not anymore on earth and all this Soldier gear, not that I would complain about it, but how did we get that? Wait, what rank do i have?"**

I look onto my shoulder and my eyes widen in shock.

 **"Four stars? Am I now a general or what? What rank does Jens have?"**

"Jens, look down on your shoulder and tell me, what do you see there?"

Jens doesn't answer back.

"Jens, is something wrong?"

"The girl got this rose symbol on her belt, right?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"Well her rose symbol and your amulet share the exact same shape."

"WHAT?"

"You heared me."

"Does that mean that the amulet was, erm, linked to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no."

"So ne Scheisse Mann!"

"Cursing will get us nothing."

Then the radio comes to life.

 _'This is Vale CCT Flight Control to unknown aircraft, identify yourself."_

 _'This is Military Search and Rescue 71 D-HRHC 70 81 to Vale CCT Flight Control. We've got an injured girl with us, that needs medical care. We're requesting permission to land at the Vale University Hospital, over.'_

 _'You're a not registered aircraft. Two interceptor aircaft will escort you to the Vale University Hospital.'_

 _'Understood.'_

"Did you hear the conversation Jens?"

"Yep."

"At least they didn't threatened to shoot us down.", remarked the doctor.

"You're right Sabine", said one of the paramedics.

"And the Callsign was not the real one.", Sabine said.

"Sabine can you shut it?", Jens asked annoyed.

"Or what?"

With a flash of fire her hair disappeared.

"Ok. Ok. I shut it."

Jens smirked and her hair reapearred

"So tell me, what do you see on your shoulder?"

Jens looked down on his shoulder and his eyes widen in awe.

"I see four stars."

"We got the same rank."

Suddenly two strange aircraft came towards us.

 _'This is DSF-78 01 to D-HRCH 70 81, follow us to Lima Zulu Alfa, over.'_

 _'Understood DSF-78 01.'_

"That thing looks like a V-22 Osprey.", Jens said.

"Only the fact it has a other shape and no propellors."

 **Vale University Hospital** **Jens P.O.V. :**

As the medics were loading the girl out and some doctors came rushing towards them, two men and a woman along with soldiers came out of one of the V-22s lookalikes. The first one has dark and grey hair, blue eyes and a white suit. The second one has grey hair, hazlenut brown eyes, a dark-green suit, a cane and is sipping from a mug. The woman has blonde hair, green eyes, black pants and corset, a white bluse and a purple cape. They were currently approaching us along side with the soldiers who have their weapons raised.

'Get out of the aircraft, weapons down and hands above the head!', a soldier shouted.

Daniela got out of the helicopter.

'Gentlemen, we don't want to rush things.' the old man said.

'Stand down.' , ordered the man in the white suit.

'If you two wold be so kind and to take off your helmets and follow us.'

Daniela and I exchanged looks and we both nodded. As we both took off our helmets, some of the soldiers gave us disgusted looks.

'Wait, first i need to do something.', I told the old man.

I turned towards the helicopter and with a flash of fire the medics, the doctor, the co-pilot and the helicopter dissolved. After I turned around I saw that the soldiers and the woman looked at me with wide eyes. The white suited man kept his neutral expression.

'Interesting', muttered the old man.

 **Vale Police Station**

We continued to follow them. We came to a police station. After some more waling the old man lead us to a interrogation room. He gestured us to sit down.

'Hello you two I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And you are?'

'I'm Jens Greifenstein.'

'I'm Daniela Greifenstein.'

'Sir, what is Beacon Academy?', I asked him.

He gave us a confused a look.

'You two don't know what Beacon Academy is?'

'This is why I asked.'

'Beacon Academy is a prestigious school to teach young mean and women how to become Huntsmen and Huntresses.'

'Like hunting deers and wild boars?'

'No they are hunting Grimm.'

'Grimm? Are those creatures with black fur or feathers and red eyes.'

'Yes.'

'Oh my sister and I already encountered some. A pack of Werewolves and a giant raven.'

'This Werewolves are called Beowulfs and the giant raven is called a Nevermore. Tell me what was this interesting aircraft of yours?'

'It's called Helicopter, this one was the Bell-UH 1 D, it's used by the military all around the world. Wait, what is this planets name?'

'This planet is called Remnant. Why do you ask?'

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

'Well, because we're not from this planet.'

'What's the name of your planet.'

'It's called Earth.'

'What does your planet look like?'

'I can show you.'

I summoned world map. Ozpin looked with interest at it.

'Our planet has seven continents, 194 countries and thre oceans. We are from a country called Germany and our native language is actually German.'

'Interesting. What is your Semblance called?'

'What is a Semblance?'

Ozpin smiled and chuckled.

'A Semblance is a manifestation of our soul. Everything with a soul can have a Semblance, but first your Aura needs to be unlocked. A Aura is like a shield, it can you protect from hits and heal small wounds. If your Aura is drowned you're not anymore protected.'

'Oh, I think I call it Beschwören.'

'What does Beschwören mean?'

'It's German for summoning. So why do I have animal ears and a tail?'

'You're a Faunus. A race of persons with animal traits like wings, claws, ears or tails. Faunus also have nearly perfect nightvision.'

'What kind of Faunus are we.'

'Judging by your ears, yore both Wolf Faunus.'

'Oh.'

'Tell me how did you two enden up here?'

I told him about everything what happened.

'Do you two know a woman with the name Summer Rose?'

'No', we said in Unsion.

'Erm, what about the girl we saved?'

'Miss Rose is fine, she just got her arm broken.'

At this moment i realized something.

'Wait, did you thaught that Summer Rose is our mother?'

'Summer Rose went missing a long time ago. I thought that she was maybe still alive and have had kids again. Ruby Rose, the girl you saved is her daughter and 15 years old. How old are you two?'

'We're both 14 years old.'

'So what are your parents names.'

'Our fathers name is Matthias Greifenstein and our mothers name is Vladimirovna Greifenstein.'

'You mentioned, that you two encountered a pack of Beowulfs and a Nevermore. A Nevermore is a very deadly Grimm, not every Huntsman can defeat one. How did you two manage to kill a pack of Beowulfs and a Nevermore?'

'We used tanks?'

'Tanks?'

'Amoured vehicles with guns. Rings a bell?'

'No'

We both explained him what tanks are.

'I've got a proposition for you two, do you two want to join Beacon Academy?'

'Yeah sure, why not.'

'Ok then, the first Semester will start in three months.'

'Erm, we don't have a place to stay.'

'I think about a way to solve that problem.'

'Erm, can we visit the girl, what was her name again?'

'Ruby Rose.'

'Yeah, can we visit her?'

'Yes, you two are free to go. Wait take this.'

'What are these?'

'This are Scrolls, we use them to communicate with each other.'

 **And cut. I hope you enjoy the chapter next is coming tody or tomorrow. IDK.**

 **Make suggestions and leave review pls. Thx for reading. It's 01:02 AM in Germany.**

 **Bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **What Pairings? You Decide.**

 **How is the pairing Daniela x Ruby called? Sniper-Elite. Badum tss.**

 **How is the pairing Jens x Ruby called? I don't know. Write a pairing name in the comments.**

 **The new Cover Image is the Symbol of the two.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best (German), if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = thoughts German

 **'...' =** thoughts or expressions English

 _'...'_ = Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast

#...# = Music/lyrics

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ You're serious?

 **Ozpins P.O.V. :**

'Ozpin, do you believe this two kids?', James asked.

'Yes, I believe them.'

'Me too.'

'WHAT?!', asked Goodwitch very loud.

'Glynda, that these two children told me, was a way to detailed, to be some made up story.', I said.

'Besides that we have nothing like helicopters or tanks in Remnant.'

'BUT...'

'Glynda, let it go. Now, if you two would excuse me, I need to make a call.', I said. (A/N: #LET IT GOOOOOO#, I couldn't resist sorry XD)

 **Vale University Hospital. Room 163**

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

As we entered the room four persons were present. Ruby Rose herself, a tall blonde girl with lilac eyes, a tall blonde man with blue eyes and a tall man with red eyes and dark hair, all of them were staring at us with wide eyes.

"Erm, hello there, is something wrong?", I asked.

"Daniela, wrong language.", Jens said

'What did you two say?', the dark haired man asked.

'Is there something wrong?', I asked.

'Who are you two, what are you doing here, why do you have the same hair color and eye color like her?', asked the tall blonde girl and points at Ruby.

'I'm Daniela Greifenstein and this is my twin brother Jens Greifenstein. We are here to visit Ruby Rose, that's her I presume.'

'Yes, I am. How do you know my name?', Roby asked.

'A man called Ozpin told us your name.'

'The Headmaster of Beacon Academy?'

'Yes, but before you ask more questions, let us explain everything from the beginning.'

We explained everything to them, they asked many questions. When we talked about Ruby's mom she got a saddened look on her face.

'Oh, who are you by the way?', I asked them.

'I'm Qrow Branwen, Rubys uncle'

'I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister.'

'I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, Rubys and Yangs father.'

Before anyone could say something a phone ringed.

'Wait a sec, someone's calling me, if you would excuse me, I'm going outside.', said Taiyang.

 **Taiyangs phone call :**

 _'Hello, this is Taiyang Xiao Long, with whom I'm talking to?'_

 _'Hello Taiyang, this is Ozpin.'_

 _'Ozpin, it's been a long time, how are you doing?'_

 _'I'm perfectly fine, Taiyang, I want to ask you, if you could do me a favor?'_

 _'What would this favor be?'_

 _'I would like to ask you, if you could let two students stay at your house until the new semester starts?'_

 _'What students we are talking about?'_

 _'Jens and Daniela Greifenstein.'_

 _'I think I can do that.'_

 _'Very good, Taiyang please tell the two.'_

 _'Ok Ozpin.'_

 _'See you again.'_

 _'Bye.'_

 **Rubys P.O.V. :**

I was talking with Jens and Daniela about weapons as dad came back in.

'Daniela and Jens, I didn't know that you two are going to attend to Beacon.'

'It was Professor Ozpin, who called you. Am I right?', Jens asked.

'Yes, he called me and he wants me to let you two stay at my house, but there is a slight problem, since there are not enough rooms and beds you two would have to share a room with Ruby and you two would have to share a bed.'

Jens and Daniela looked at each other, then nodded at each other and said in unsion:'We can life with that.'

'Really?', I asked.

'Yes, Daniela still sleeps sometimes in my bed if she is afraid of something, like thunder.'

Yang, Jens and I snickered, Qrow and Dad chuckled. Daniela started to blush and looked down at her feet.

'Jens why did you have to tell thisto them, you promissed to tell nobody.'

'I have to correct you, I said, no promisses.'

'Don't worry Daniela, you're not the only one, Ruby does that sometimes too.', Yang said.

'YAAANG, you betrayed me.', I said with a hurt expression.

'Daniela, you and Ruby will get along perfectly fine.', Jens said.

A doctor came thrug the door.

'Ah, Miss Rose, I'm here to tell you that yo are free to go. Just don't lift any heavy things.', said the doctor.

And with that the doctor left the room.

 **And cut. Sorry this Chapter is a liitle bit shorter, but I have to go on my placement in a carpenter and need some sleep. Next chapter maybe tomorrow . Pairings are undecided. Write a review and tell me what pairings´you want for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **So since nobody voted it will be Daniela x Ruby. If you don't like it, I'm sorry to tell you, that you have to deal with it.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Jens x Oc.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best, if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = thoughts German

 **'...' =** thoughts or expressions English

 _'...'_ = Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast

#...# = Music/lyrics

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ Unexpected Arrival.

 **Aitship to Patch**

 **Rubys P.O.V. :**

 **'Oh my Oum, it's still unbelievable that there are two more persons who look like me, have the same favourite food, colour and love weapons. How did they managed to join Beacon?'**

'So, you two are going to Beacon, how did you got accepted?', I asked curious.

'I don't know, erm, what is the average age to get accepted?', Daniela asked.

'It's seventeen.'

'Wow, we are three years younger then all of them.', Jens said.

Daniela looked not so happy and a bit nervous.

'Daniela, is something wrong?'

'Daniela is shy around people and if these people are older than her, she is very shy.', Jens explained.

'I didn't noticed that.'

'If I'm around, she's not so shy. You wanted to know how we got accepted to Beacon, right?'

'Yes!'

'Well, you saw this vehicles you saw before blacking out, right?'

'Yes.'

'We summoned them.'

'What? You summoned them?'

'Yes, this vehicles are called Tanks. Tanks are armoured vehicles with big guns or rockets. The tanks you saw the most had 120mm guns.'

At this point I spaced out and started drooling.

 **'120mm guns, omygosh, I want to shot with one of these tanks.'**

'Ruby? Hello? Anyone home?'

'What is Jens?'

"Gemoje Karl, bist du auch schon wach?" (Goodmorning Karl, are you awake too?)

'What did you say?'

'It was just a German saying.'

'Oh.'

'If you don't mind, I listen to some music, tell me if it's to loud, ok?'

'Ok.'

#Night Witches by Sabaton#

 **1 hour later**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Daniela P.O.V. :**

 **"Finaly, I hate long trips. Wait we just could have take the helicopter or some other aircraft and we would have been here faster."**

'This is your house? Looks better than ours and we lived in a mansion.'

'You lived in a mansion?', asked Yang.

'Yep, our father earns enough money. We were sort of the wealthy kids in the school. Our parents didn't want us to go on a private school, they didn't wanted us to become some rich spoiled brats. Celebrating birthday with friends was difficult, beacause the security guards insisted to check all the cars from our friends parents.'

'What is your fathers job?', Ruby asked.

'He is a politican, a very well known. Most people like him, because he not just talk about things that have to be done, he do the things that have to be done.', Jens answered.

'Wow, I never thought that.', Yang said.

'Most of our classmates didn't believed that until our dad showed up. Their faces were priceless.', I said.

'They didn't believed the fact that our uncle is a General either, not until they searched his name in the internet.', remarked Jens.

'I don't like the Military, they always want to show off.', said Qrow.

'Our Military doesn't show off. Our military is sort off a defensive Army called Bundeswehr.'

Taiyang opens the door to the house and he show us our room we share with Ruby.

'Looks fancy.', Jens said.

'Jens, I don't think we have our pj's in this world.', I said.

'Erm, maybe we could summon them.', Jens suggested.

A small wall of fire later, I saw two pj's in Jens hands.

'Thanks Jens.'

 **Later that evening**

"Hey Daniela, do you want to watch a movie?", Jens asked.

"Yes, what movie can we watch?"

"You know that we could just summon every movie we want."

"Right."

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Black Hawk Down. Dad never let me see this movie."

'What are you guys talking about?', Ruby asked.

'We want to watch a movie, do you want to watch with us?', Jens replied.

'Actualy it's movie night, but we don't know what movie we should watch, we could watch the movie you wanted to watch.'

'Good idea Ruby.', I said.

'What is the movie called?'

'Black Hawk Down.', I said.

'There is a movie called Bullhead Down.'

'Let me guess, two bullheads got shot down?'

'Nope.'

'Ok then let's watch it.'

'I tell dad and Yang.'

 **After Black Hawk Down**

'And this did really happened?', asked Yand.

'Yes it did.', Jens answered.

'So much blood, so much blood, so much blood.', Ruby said nonstop.

'Ruby, are you okay?', I asked.

Ruby jumped a little when I asked her.

'What, erm, yeah I'm fine, but the scene with the soldier who lost the lower half of his body part was very terrifying.'

'It's late, I think you should go to bed.', said Taiyang.

'Ok dad.', said Ruby.

 **Later that night**

 **Jens P.O.V. :**

"Where is Ruby?"

"She's in the shower."

 **"Hm, Daniela gave Ruby that look, this look a special person gave me ones, this is good teasing material."**

"Daniela, say, why did you give Ruby this look?"

"What look are you talking about?"

 **"She didn't noticed that she gave Ruby that look."**

"You know, the look that my love gave me when she saw me the first time."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Daniela said and smiled nervously.

"Do you?"

"Do what?"

"Do you have crush on her?"

Daniela started to blush redder than a tomato.

"Shut up."

"Yes or no?"

"I muhbh hv o crsh n hr."

"I didn't understood you."

"Ok, I admit it, yes I have a crush on her, are you happy now?"

"I only gave you a payback."

"Payback for what?"

"One year ago in Russia."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was."

"Wait a sec. We are here but you're girlfriend is still in Russia."

"I know, but my girlfriend has a name."

"Lydia was it?"

"Yes."

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright white light. As I opened my eyes, I saw something I never would have expected.

"Speaking of the devil."

 **CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUN DUUUUN. Yeah, well, I didn't had the time to update the Story. (Brother and BOIII on Steam). I trie to make longer Chapters. CYA.**


	7. Chapter 7

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Btw, the two soldiers in the Story Picture are Jens and Daniela.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best, if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = **thoughts German**

 **'...' = thoughts or expressions English**

 _'...'_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

#...# = Music/lyrics

^...^ = Character speaks russian.

 **^...^** = **thoughts in Russian.**

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ You too?

 **Danielas P.O.V. :**

"No fucking way.", Jens said.

"Yes fucking way."

"Lydia is here and why is she wearing Russian Army gear?."

"No shit, Sherlock Jens."

"Shut up!"

^Where am I?^, Lydia said.

^Not in Russia, Lilija.^, Jens told her.

^Jens, you know I hate that nickname, tell me where am I?^

^Patch Island, Kingdom of Vale, on the planet Remnant.^

^Jens, what are you talking ab..^, she didn't finished her sentence as she turned to Jens.

^Something wrong?^

^You look different. What happened?^

^Crazy shit happened. You two lovebirds can talk later, first of we need to tell Taiyang and call Ozpin.^, I said.

^Daniela, I didn't noticed you. You look different too.^

^Lovebirds? Daniela, you are the one with a crush on a person we just met today.^

^Shut up.^

^Is it a handsome boy?^, Lydia asked.

^No actualy Daniela has a crush on a girl.^, Jens said.

^Daniela, never expected that of you.^

^Shut up, Russian bias.^, I said with a blush.

^Still mad about War Thunder.?^

^How many T-34s do you have?^

^Girls stop arguing about War Thunder. Lydia what is the last thing you remember before ending up here?^

^Oh yeah, I found this cave with wall paintings, then I saw a transparent amulet in the Shape of a Rose, I picked it up, it started to glow, everything went white and I woke up here.^

^Lydia you sure talk fast and that's exact the same thing that happened to us, except the fact that Daniela here tripped, landed face first and found a red and silver colored amulet in the shape of a Rose.^, Jens said and snickered.

^Not fair, Lydia still has the same eye and hair color.^, I whined.

'With whom are you talking guys?', came Rubys voice.

 **"Oh shit, now we are have to explain some things."**

 **Rubys P.O.V :**

As I entered the room I saw three people Jens, Daniela and a other Girl. The Girl is a little bit smaller than Jens, she has green eyes, white blonde hair and wearing some sort of military gear with the same flag Jens and Daniela have.

'Who is that?' 

'This is Lydia.'

^Jens who is this girl?^, said the girl called Lydia in a curious tone and a language I don't understand.

^This is Ruby, we're staying at their house for three months.^, Jens said in the strange language.

'Is she from your world?', I asked.

'Yes she is.', Jens answered

'I think you should call Ozpin and I tell dad, ok?, I said

'Ok.'

I left the room and searched for dad.

 **Jens P.O.V. :**

'Hello Ozpin.'

'Jens, may I ask why you're calling me this late?'

'Erm, you know we appeared here out of thin air?'

'Yes.'

'Well, my Girlfriend, erm, kinda, appeared here too.'

'Come with your sister and your girlfriend to my Office at Beacon tomorrow, we will talk there about the matter.'

'Alright.'

'Goodbye.'

'See you soon, Ozpin.'

^So, what did he said?^, Daniela asked.

^He said that we should come to beacon tomorrow and talk with him there.^

 **Rubys P.O.V. :**

I was going downstairs to search for dad.

'Dad?'

'Yes Ruby what is it?'

'We have a slight problem.'

As I wanted to explain what happened to him I heard someone knocking on the door.

'Ruby, can you please open the door?'

'Ok dad.'

It knocked again.

'I'm comming.'

 **'Who is knocking on the door at this time?'**

 **Lydias P.O.V. :**

As we were waiting for Ruby to come back I heard a loud squeal.

"What is Ruby doing down there?", asked Jens.

"I have no idea.", said Daniela.

Suddenly the door bursted open and Ruby came into the with another Girl. The girl looked exactly like Ruby, the only difference was her outfit and hair. Instead of a the color red her hear and outfit was blue.

'Ruby who is this?', asked Jens confused.

'Oh I forgot to tell you, this is my twin sister.'

'Hello I'm Safiiri Jalokivi Timantti Rose, nice to meet you.', said the girl a little shy.

'I'm Jens Vladimir Greifenstein.'

'I'm Daniela Vladimirovna Greifenstein and Jens twin sister.'

'I'm Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak.'

'Why do you all have the same second name?', asked Ruby and Safiiri at the same time.

'Because of our parents, our mother is from a other country than our father and Lydias perants are from the same country our mother is from, it's kinda complicated to explain.', said Jens.

'Ok, so how are we going to solve the problem with the beds?'

'Before we solve that problem, Ruby what did your father said?'

'Well, I'm kinda confused right now.', said a man i don't know.

'Dad, this is the problem I wanted to tell you about.'

'Where did this girl, erm, Lydia right?'

'Yes.'

'Where did she come from?'

'Well she came out of thin air.'

'Ok, but what about the beds, there are only two.'

'Wait a sec, I could just summon beds, why didn't I think earlier of it!', Jens

'Jens that is a good idea, but I don't think there is space left for more than one additional bed.', I said.

'Lydia is right, there is only enough space for one more bed left.'

'Well you guys can also share the beds, oh, I have to go, you guys can solve that problem on your own, bye.', with the man left the room.

'Ok, Ruby and Safiiri since you are sisters you can share a bed. Me and Jens can share a bed and Daniela can have her own bed.'

'Oh Ruby, I forgot to tell you that I'm earlier home from the school trip because I'm sick.'

'Ok then, Ruby and Daniela can share a bed, Lydia and me share a bed and Safiiri can have her own.', said Jens.

I saw how Daniela blushed and that she mouthed a °Cyka Blyat° towards Jens who is trying to supress his laughter.

 **After we got ready for bed**

^Erm, Jens what's wrong with Daniela?^

^Oh yeah, I told you she has a crush on a person we just met today, right?^

^Wait, you mean she has a crush on Ruby and you want her to sleep with Ruby in the same bed?^

^Yes.^

^Jens, is this still payback for what she did last year in Russia?^

^Again, yes.^

^Well, you should forgive her for that, her prank is the reason that we are a couple.^

^You just gave me an idea.^

^You want to do the same thing that she did to us?^

^Pretty much.^

^I'm fine with that, we're helping, yet pranking her at the same time.^

^This is why it's perfect.^

'Are you two done talking, there are some people who want to sleep.', said Ruby.

I looked over to her and saw that Daniela is already sleeping like a rock.

^Daniela looks so adorable when she is sleeping^, I whispered to Jens.

^You look even more adorable.^

^Aww, thanks.^

^How should we wake them up tomorrow?^

^Maybe with °Der alte Dessauer°.^

^Good idea.^

^Have nice dreams Jens.^

^You too.^

 **To be continued...**

 **I know, long it's a long time since my last update, but school and War Thunder just kept me sidetracked from writing the Story. I'll try to update more often, but no promisses. If you ask yourself 'What is °Der alte Dessauer°?', serach for it on Youtube**

 **Until the next Chapter bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

German Twins in Remnant, this can't be good.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **If the story seems rushed to you, then it's normal for now. Later chapters will not be rushed. Chapter 1-8 are like a Prolouge.**

 **Btw, the two soldiers in the Story Picture are Jens and Daniela.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best, if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks in German

'...' = Character speaks in English

 **"..."** = **thoughts German**

 **'...' = thoughts or expressions English**

 _'...'_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

#...# = Music/lyrics

^...^ = Character speaks russian.

 **^...^** = **thoughts in Russian.**

 _ **Chapter 8: You got a hole in your right wing.**_

 **Lydias P.O.V :**

When I woke up the sun was shining and my back hurt a little.

 **^Why does my back hurt? It feels a little bit cramped too.^**

I looked over to Jens and saw something that made me confused.

 **^Is it me or do I see there animal ears ontop of Jens head? Did someone pulled a prank off or what? I tell him later about it.^**

I went to the bathroom and changed, as I pulled of my shirt I wanted to scream but nothing came out of me.

 **^I have swan wings, fucking swan wings, this can't be a prank, I can even move them.^**

I stormed out of the bathroom and realized that the ears on Jens head are real too. I tried to wake Jens up quietly.

^Jens wake up.^

^Lydia, what is ..., oh, erm, wow, didn't expected that you're a bird faunas.^

^What is a faunas?^

^Faunas are people with animal traits.^

^Were defently not on earth.^

^Yes, by the way, you look like a angel with these wings.^

I started to blush uncontrollably.

 **^How can he make me blush everytime?^**

^Th-thanks J-jens.^

^Oh before I forget to mention it, Daniela has the same ears and tail I have.^

^Wait, you have a tail?^

^Yes, we both have. Did you even notice your six-pack?^

I looked down to my stomach and saw the six-pack.

^I didn't noticed that, well, I'm going back to changing.^

^Can I watch?^

I throw a pillow into his face.

^Pervert.^

^Just kidding, Lydia.^

And with that I went back to the bathroom.

 **After Jens and me got changed**

^Ready to wake them up?^, Jens asked me.

^Totaly.^, I said with a large grin.

^1, 2 ,3.^

#Der alte Dessauer 2:30#

Ruby and Daniela immediately woke up and squealed out loud.

"What the fuck Jens, waking me up with that shity music!"

'Why? I wanted to sleep a little bit longer?', complained Ruby.

I looked over to Safiiri who is still sleeping like a bear in hibernation.

 **Meanwhile in Safiiris dreams...**

 **Safiiris P.O.V. :**

I was walking thrug the cookie land, then suddenly a parade of Atlesian cookies came towards me, one of the cookies was playing on a strawberry trumpet.

 **Back to the real world...**

 **Rubys P.O.V. :**

 **'I had the same cookie land dream again, but it got interrupted by Jens and Lydia, damn it, I wanted to wake them up with my whistle.'** , I whined in my thoughts.

 **'Wait, yesterday Lydia didn't got any wings on her back.'**

'Lydia, why do you have suddenly wings on your back, you didn't had them yesterday?'

'Oh, I had them yesterday too, but I didn't noticed them.'

'What how do you not notice something on your body.'

'I don't know.'

'You don't know?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, that's weird, to be honest, the whole last day was weird.'

'What do you mean Ruby?'

'Says the girl who appears out of thin air.'

'Well, I wasn't there the whole time.'

'Well, alot of crazy things happened in a short amount of time.'

'Oh.'

 **10 hours later after meeting with Professor Ozpin...** (A/N: I don't realy need to tell everything again)

'How is it possible that Lydia has the same semblance as Safiiri and me? I thought she would have something else as Semblance.', I complained.

'Well Ruby, you leave a trail of red Rose petals behind, Safiiri leaves a trail of blue rose petals behind behind and Lydia leaves a trail of white lily petals behind.', Jens said.

'That doesn't help me getting rid of my Nickname.', mutered Lydia.

'Lydia what did you say?', I asked.

'Nothing.', came her quick reply.

'I'm jealous of you too.', I stated after some time.

'Huh?', said a cofused Lydia.

'Jens, Daniela and You are joining Becon Academy, while I have to wait two more years.'

'Well, maybe if something happens, you could join Beacon too.', replied Jens.

'That is most likely not gonna happen.'

'You'll never know.', said Daniela.

 **3 Months later.** **From Dust Till Dawn**

Daniela, Jens, Lydia, Safiiri and Me are in the Dust Shop and listening to Music while looking at some stuff. Suddenly some Guy tapped me on my shoulder.

'I said move your hands in the air.', asked the Guy.

'Are you, robbing us?', I asked.

In the corner of my Eye I see Daniela, Jens and Lydia facepalm, but I don't know about what.

'YES!'

'Oh.'

I kicked the Guy and sent him flying to the other side of the Shop. Another robber rushed towards me, I charged and sent him and me flying through the window. I landed on my feets, tranformed Crescent Rose into her Scythe form and smashed the tip into the Ground. Safiiri jumped next to me and unfolded her Kuunsirppi Ruusu into it's Scythe form and smashed the tip aswell into the ground.

A guy with orange hair was about to say something when Jens said: 'Well, that escalated quickly. From what I can see your the leader of this nice little group, your a Gentlemen and you wouldn't call yourself a criminal, you would call yourself a buisnessman.'

The Guy was perplexed for a secong and then he told his man to go after me and my sister, while the rest was just watching. After we defeated them all, the Orange haired criminal said:

'You were worth every Cent, truly you were. Well Red, Blue and soldier kids, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways.'

The criminal pointed his Cane, that is also a gun, at the wall of the Dust Shop and fires a explosive round, then he turned to me and Safiiri and shot another round. After the dust settled down I could see, how he climps to the roof of a house. I could already hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

'You okay if we go after him?'

The shop owner just nooded.

 **Jens P.O.V.:**

Ruby and Safiiri used the recoil of Crescent Rose to get to the roof. I thought about away to get there as it hit me.

"Did you ever wanted to use jetpacks?"

"Jens what are you planning?", asked a worried Daniela.

I summoned jetpacks on everbodys backs.

"Aren't this the jetpacks from Star Wars Battlefront?"

"Yes, that are the Jetpacks from Battlefront."

After we jumped to the roof with our jetpacks I desummoned them and I saw a person in one of those VTOL's called Bullhead using some sort of fire semblance. Ruby is trying to shot the person, who turns out to be a woman on the second look, but the woman just deflects them. Safiiri fires

her Rocket Launcher-Scythe , Kuunsirppi Ruusu, at the women, but again, it doesn't harm her and she just melds the rocket away. The woman summons circels of fire on the ground, in this moment I noticed that Glynda Goodwitch is here as well, Goodwitch shoves use with her semblance out of the way, then the circles explode.

'Let's see if you can deflect this!', I said to the woman.

I summoned a Flak 88. The Flak fires it's deadly round and misses the woman by a few inches, the round hit at the other side of the Bullhead and rips off its right hull of the cabin. The bullhead closes the door and flies away.

'You got a hole in your right wing.', I joked. Daniela and Lydia laughed at this. (A/N: Did ya catch the Reference?)

Ruby and Safiiri turned towards me and said: 'That was awesome!'

Then they turned to Goodwitch: 'You're a huntress, can we have you're autograph?.'

 **I cut here. I actualy wanted to update last friday, but so many new ideas streamed into my head and playing War Thunder kept me away from it. Next week. I'm gone and I can't write on the fic (and after I'm back home I have one and a half more day until school starts again.) I try to update again this week. CYA**


	9. Chapter 9 Royal

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **So, long time no update, School was a pain and War Thunder was more interesting, but I got new Ideas for this and a new Story I will write Soon.**

 **If the story seems rushed to you, then it's normal for now. Later chapters will not be rushed. Chapter 1-8 are like a Prolouge.**

 **Can somebody make me a Coverart?**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **Warning: My Oc's are maybe OP and my Englsih is not the best, if somebody doesn't enjoy OP Characters or my English, well... Oh fuck that. Just read it.**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

 **Chapter 9: Royal**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

"I hope you all realise that your actions won't be taking lightly children. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it.", complained Ruby and Safiiri.

"And the Big cannon wasn't dangerous?", asked Goodwitch with a Glare that is directed at Jens.

"Miss, that was only a 88mm Anti-Aircraft gun, I could have used a 105mm or 128mm gun if I wanted to, but that would have killed them" answered Jens with a calm voice.

The others weren't happy with that answer, they were shocked.

"What? You wanted and answer and you got one.", said Jens with a cheeky smile.

"You are saying, that you didn't care about the fact, that you could have killed these people?", asked Goodwitch with a Glare that scared everyone, everyone except Jens.

"They started shooting at us, there is a law that says, If somebody starts attacking me with a knife, gun, etc. and I kill this person, it's not my fault, If I provoked this person to attack me, then it's my fault."

Goodwitch was silent. Yes it made sense to her, but she was angry that he didn't cared about their lives.

"So you realy don't care about their lives?"

"Did they cared about our lives when they shot at us?", countered Jens.

Goodwitch had enough of him and turned back to the others.

"If it were up to me, you would be send home...", Goodwitch started and the others smiled, "... with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." Goodwitch wasn't joking and to make sure they understand her message she demonstrated what kind of slap it is, but this never happened because Lydia grab her Riding Crop mid air.

"Isn't it Illegal to slap Children?"

Goodwitch was impressed by Lydias reflexes and that it didn't hurt her to get a full force slap on the hand.

"There is someone here who'd like to meet you."

Ozpin stepped through the door.

"Ruby and Safiiri Rose, you two have silver eyes.", he said.

Ruby and Safiiri were confused.

-Linebreak-

"Wow, Beacon is sooooo big.", said Safiiri.

"Yeah, realy impressive", said Yang.

"Yeah yeah, but I still don't understand what Jens, Daniela and Lydia meant when they said they have their own way to come to Beacon. Guys? Do you hear that sound too?", said Ruby.

"Yeah Rubes, sounds like a engine and, wait, is that Gunfire?"

Just as Yang said that, three strange Aircraft were flying over Beacon. Two of these aircrafts got Black and white crosses painted on them and were chasing a plane with a Red Star on it. These Aircrafts were a Fw 190 F-8, a Me 109 G-6 and a Yak-9 UT.

"Why are they shooting at each other, what is happening?", came the scared voices of other Students, but Safiiri knew what was going on.

"This is what they meant Ruby."

"Huh?"

"Jens, Daniela and Lydia are Flying this strange aircrafts."

"Oh, this is so cool."

After some time, the three planes flew away, onyl their engines and gunfire can still be heared.

"Aww, the're gone now, well it was realy cool.", said Yang.

Ruby and Safiiri didn't care about the fact as they saw the Weapons of other students. Yang wanted to calm them down, but the three strange aircrafts came back.

"Look Yang, they are comming back!"

"Why have they stopped fighting?", asked Yang.

"Maybe they got bored?"

"Erm, they are getting closer, a little too close!", screamed Safiiri.

The three planes were doing a low-pass, then they pulled up.

"Damn, that was close!"

"No swearing Ruby!"

"He he, sorry Yang."

The strange Aircraft deployed their landing gear and landed on Beacons grounds. Daniela, Jens and Lydia climbed out of their planes.

"Ruby and Safiri why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"But why would we need firends when we have you?"

"Well... Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye!

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our Dorms? Do we have Dorms? I don't know what I'm doing.", Ruby and Safiiri said in unsion.

Jens, Daniela and Lydia are standing a few meters away from them.

"This is not going to end good.", said Jens (german).

Both Ruby and Safiiri trip and fall onto a luggage cart.

"What are you doing?", said a girl clad in white clothes with icy blue eyes and white hair.

"Uh, we're sorry."

"Sorry? Do you two have any Idea of what damage of the you could have caused?"

"Uhh"

"Gimme that"

The other three are approaching them.

"Damn, Snow White is angry.", commented Daniela (German).

Back with Snow White and the Rose Twins

"What are you, brain dead?"

She kept ranting and shaking the bottle filled with dust. Jens stepped in and grapped the bottle from her.

"Stop shaking the damn thing, don't ya see it's leaking?", he said with a sternly voice and a glare that could kill a Nevermore, but Snow White wasn't impressed.

"Don't touch me you plebe."

"How dare you to insult the King of the German Empire!", said a new Voice.

Everyone turned to the direction where the Voice came from. The source of the voice was a woman clad in black combat gear, witch a camouflaged helmet and "Polizei" written on her bullet proof Vest. She's carrying a light machine-gun and a pistol. And she got a strange device on her left arm. She als got the same flag Jens and Daniela have on their Combat gear.

Daniela walks over to her and says in german: "IQ, what are you doing here? How did you get here and how did you recognize us?"

"I will explain everything in time. And I didn't recognized you, you two and Lydia have a chip implented, I only needed to scan everybody. I also saw the little dogfight of yours. How?" (German)

"Everything will be explained in time.", answered Lydia, earning her a laugh from IQ. (German)

"Ok now back to you little princess...", IQ started, but was interupted by a girl with black hair.

"Actualy it's heiress. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finaly, some regocnition."

-Linebreak-

IQ and Daniela hugged each other.

"Long time no see.", said IQ (german).

"Yeah, but can you tell us how you did get here?", asked Jens

"Projekt: Kleiner Prinz"

"Project: Kleiner Prinz?", they asked.

"Yes, it's a teleporter. Our Satalites picked up a strange energy, we used this energy to teleport me to this planet."

"Does anyone on Remnant know about this?", asked Daniela

"Ozpin and General Iron Wood."

"Who's Idea was this project anyway?", asked Lydia

"It was the Idea of Germany, Russia, France and the USA."

"Does our Father want us to come back instantly?", asked Jens.

"No, he wants you guys to stay at Beacon, because no Terrorist here knows that you are Royal and he, Lydias Father and the US President want to sent troops first under the agreement of the UN and the Leaders of Remnant."

"How do they know about Remnant?"

"I am here to protect you and to give them Intel, oh, I almost forgot to tell you Kapkan is also here, he was send here to protect Lydia."

"Where is Kapkan now?"

"Speaking with Ironwood and Ozpin, Ozpin also wants to talk to you guys."

"Oh boy."

 **New Chapters and Storys soon guys. I hope you Enjoyed it.**

 **Can somebody make a Coverart for me?**


	10. Chapter 10 Early Contact

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **So, long time no update, School was a pain and War Thunder was more interesting, but I got new Ideas for this and a new Story I will write Soon.**

 **If the story seems rushed to you, then it's normal for now. Later chapters will not be rushed. Chapter 1-8 are like a Prolouge.**

 **Can somebody make me a Coverart?**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **Chapter 10: Early Contact**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

"Why wants Ozpin to talk with us?", asked Jens. (German)

"He didn't tell me, but first he will give a speech.", answered IQ.

"What are we waiting for, let's go."

-Linebreak-

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Now everyone, a event is unfolding. A event that never happened before. Contact to a new world. Welcome the Empereor of the German Empire, the Tsar of the Russian Empire and the President of the United States of America."

The Students were schocked. Contact to a new World.

The screens in the Auditorion showed three Persons. A man with blue eyes, blond hair and a full beard. A man with green eyes and black hair and a moustache. And a man with Grey Hair and brown eyes. The man with the blond hair started.

"Hallo everyone, my name is Friedrich Carolus von Greifenstein, I am the king of Prussia and the empereor of Germany."

Next was the man with the grey hair.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Silverstone, I am the pressident of the United States of America."

And last was the man with the green eyes.

"Privet, my name is Vladimir Alexander Litvjak, I am the Tsar of Russia."

The students were amazed, they never heared such accents and names. Yang, Ruby and Safiiri were starring Jens, Daniela and Lydia with wide eyes.

Friedrich continued: "We made together with a other nation called France contact, sadly the French Primeminister isn't here. We were shocked as we made contact and amazed that we and you people of Remnant don't look too much different. Our Planet is called Earth."

A Picture of Earth is shown. The stundents were astonished.

"On our planet are 8 Billion people living in 193 countrys.", said Vladimir.

"Our planet has some differences to yours. Our moon is not shattered. On our planet we don't have faunas or the creatures of Grimm. Our three countrys together have 6 million soldiers, earth got 24 million soldiers. We are willing , under the agreement of the United Nations and the Leaders of Remnant, to help this planet against the constant threat of Grimm and White Fang. We also despise the racism against faunas. Racism leads to war, my country knows that from experience.", said Arthur.

Now the feelings were very mixed. On Remnant are living 3 billion people and Atlas got the biggest military with 1 million soldiers. Other students were angry about the fact that they protect the faunas. The faunas students were more than happy to hear that Earth despises racism. But Jens, Daniela and Daniela were a bit happy and confused.

"What? I expected it would stay a secret for a bit longer than 1 day.", said Jens. (german)

"So much for no terrorist knows you here. In a short amount of time they will know us.", said Lydia. (german)

"We look forward to cooperate with you Remnants.", said the 3 leaders.

The Screens turned black.

"This was broadcasted all over Remnant.", said Ozpin.

"Students, please be quiet. You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your intiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed.", said Goodwitch.

 **"Why do so many things happen in such a short amount of time?"** , thought Jens to himself.

-Line Break-

Knock Knock

"Come in Please", said Ozpin.

Daniela, Lydia and jens entered his Office.

"Ahh, yes I waited for you, we have some things to talk about."

"What would that be?", asked Lydia.

"Your Father wants to Broadcast the intiation in your world.", said Ozpin.

"That's it?", asked Daniela.

"Nyet.", said a voice across the room.

 **Cliffhanger! I was Ill so I couldn't realy write. I try to make longer chapter next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: When can I get some rest?

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **So, long time no update, School was a pain and War Thunder was more interesting, but I got new Ideas for this and a new Story I will write Soon.**

 **If the story seems rushed to you, then it's normal for now. Later chapters will not be rushed. Chapter 1-8 are like a Prolouge.**

 **Can somebody make me a Coverart?**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

 **Chapter 11: When can I get some rest?**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

"Kapkan!?"

"In the flesh."

Kapkan 1.80 meters high, he's wearing Spetsnaz combat gear with a Viper Hood, he's armed with a SASG-12 Shotgun and a PMM pistol. Kapkan got blue eyes.

"Did my father send you?"

"Yes Lydia, to ensure your safety. But it looks like you wouldn't need further protection in the future."

"Why would you say that?"

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because you have a Kord and a AK-74 stripped to your back. How can you even carry the Kord,?"

"I don't know, alot of strange things happened."

"Do you kids even know how to use this weapons properly?"

"I do!", said Daniela.

"What?!", said Jens, Lydia and Kapkan in Unsion.

"Ruby teached me.", said Daniela with a smile.

"So you got trained by Ruby how to use a G22 Sniper Rifle?", asked Jens.

"Erm, yes."

"And here I am still trying to get used to the recoil of my G36C.", complained Jens.

"I didn't even tried to shoot my Weapons.", said Lydia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what your talking about is truly interesting, but we got matters to talk about.", said General Ironwood.

"Right, so what is it Mr. Kapkan you wanted to talk about?", asked Ozpin.

"Kapkan ain't my real name, it's just a codename."

"So what is your real name?", asked Ironwood.

"That's a secret. What I wanted to talk about is there needs to be a statement about where these three disappeared to, because Germany is mourning about the loss of two heirs to the throne and Russia is shocked about the loss of their heiress to the throne.", explained Kapkan.

"Where's the catch?", asked Daniela.

"The catch is that you, your brother and Lydia look different than before you disappearance. Daniela and jens have now red and black hair, sliver eyes and a pair of wolf ears on there heads and you Lydia got a pair Wings. Don't you think that some people go crazy and think that you guys were part of a military experiment?"

"That's a big problem, but nothing that can't be solved after I explained the reasons to them.", said Ozpin.

"That could be another problem.", said Lydia

"Why do you think so?",asked Ozpin.

"What is the reason why we were send here?"

"Magic."

"That's the problem, nobody beliefs in magic and the biggest religions on our Wolrd say there is no magic. I don't believe that Magic exists. People in our World wouldn't believe either."

"What are the biggest religions?"

"Christianity, Judaism and the Islam. These religions are hundreds of years old."

"Hm, that is a problem. On our world not many people believe that magic exists either. Well, then we can only tell half of the truth."

"Just leaving the part with Magic out would be good."

"Now, anything else to talk about?", asked Ironwood.

"Yes, I am not the right person to talk about it."

"What is it?", asked Ironwood corious."

"The ACA is offering Atlas to join them."

"ACA? What is ACA?"

"ACA stands for Agreement of the Military Alliances. It's a alliance of military alliances. Currently it consists NATO and CSTO. But I am not the right person to talk about this matter with you."

"So is that all?",asked Jens.

"Well, your class mates back on earth want to see you guys."

"They will, soon."

"You three should go now to the Ballroom. It is getting late already.", said Ozpin.

-Linebreak-

 **Ballroom**

"Where were you guys?", asked Yang.

"Hello Yang, we had a to talk about a few things with Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood.", Lydia explained.

"Yeez, one hell of a day then?"

"If it was only that, being on Remnant is one hell of a time.", said Jens.

"True that.", agreed Daniela and Lydia.

"Lydia, Daniela come over here we saved you a spot!", shouted Safiiri.

"We might should get a sleeping spot as well.", said IQ.

"What are you guys doing here?!", asked Jens.

"We are your Bodyguards.", said Kapkan.

"Does Ozpin know this?", asked Lydia.

"Yes, oh I forgot to mention one thing, but you guys were already gone. A few more Operators are coming to ensure your saftey. Blitz, Jäger, Bandit, Glaz, Fuze, Tachanka, Ash, Thermite, Pulse, Castle and those JTF2 guys. What were their names again?", whispered Kapkan to them.

"Buck and Frost.", whispered IQ.

"Oh, right."

"I don't think we need that much Protection and why are American and Canadian Operators are coming?", said Daniela.

"They are coming to ensure not only yours but the schools saftey. This is not a place we are familiar with, here you don't have Guards and we can't just get quick support from our Police or Armies. They need people that can ensure your saftey and here we are, the best of the best. We also got two backup teams. You need this much protection, believe me.", Kapkan lectured them.

"Besides that, I didn't spent time with you for a long!", said IQ smiling.

"Okay okay, Kapkan will come with me. Daniela, do you think you will need me?"

"No Jens."

"Good."

-Linebreak-

Kapkan and Jens were currently arm-wrestling.

"Damn Jens, you got stronger over the time you were gone."

"I maybe have gotten stronger, but I still can't beat you.", said Jens while trying to avoid his arm being smashed into the floor by Kapkan.

-Linebreak-

Yang was currently teasing her sisters for writing to their friends back at Signal Academy, but she eventually stopped after recieving 5 pillows to her face.

"Hey, Ruby. Isn't that the girl who helped us when Weiss Schnee continued screamed at us."

"She continued? Next time I will tech her a lesson!", said IQ.

Many akward moments of Ruby, Yang and Safiiri trying getting to know the girl with the black bow on her head later.

"Be quiet, people are trying to get some sleep!", shouted Weiss.

"Well, if that's the case, then why are you shouting?", asked IQ.

Weiss was dumbfounded.

"Well, maybe because it annoys me?! Aren't you a bit too old to attend this Academy?"

IQ was beyond angry.

"Hey I know a trick that helps you to calm down. Close your eyes.", said IQ.

Weiss closed her eyes. One second later Weiss was lying on the ground with a knife at her throat and a pistol pointed at her head. IQ staring into Weiss eyes, she can see the rage in IQs eyes.

"Never call me old again.", was all IQ said befor letting Weiss go.

Weiss rushed back to her sleeping place. Lydia and Daniela were trying not to burst out in laughter, the rest was just staring at IQ, but no one dared to say a thing, they were either shocked or too scared.

"When can I get some rest?", said IQ.


	12. Chapter 12: Einleitung Part 1

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth. The OC Ravyn Hunter is owned by** **¤ Hunter - RVN ¤**

 **So, long time no update, School was a pain and War Thunder was more interesting, but I got new Ideas for this and a new Story I will write Soon.**

 **If the story seems rushed to you, then it's normal for now. Later chapters will not be rushed. Chapter 1-8 are like a Prolouge.**

 **Can somebody make me a Coverart?**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

 **Chapter 12: Einleitung Part 1**

*Loud Music starts to play*

'Rossija swjaschtschennaja nascha derschawa, Rossija ljubimaja nascha strana. Mogutschaja wolja, welikaja slawa. Twojo dostojanje na wsjo wremena!', sings Kapkan out loud, with the music playing from his Mobilephone.

Everybody in the Room, except Lydia and I.Q, woke immediately up.

"KAPKAAAAN", screams Jens across the Room, "IT'S 5 AM!" (Russian)

'Slawsja, Otetschestwo nasche swobodnoje, Bratskich narodow sojus wekowoi, Predkami dannaja mudrost narodnaja! Slawsja, strana! My gordimsja toboi!'

"ES REICHT!", screams Daniela! (German, obviously.)

"Lydia, Lydia, wake up! Kapkan is singing the anthem at 5 AM." (Russian)

Jens starts to shake her, but she's sleeping like a bear in hybernation.

"Monika, wake up!", says Jens in a loud Voice. (German)

She shots immediatly up.

"You called me my Lord?! Oh, I understand" (German)

"Kapkan, stop singing the Russian anthem!"

"Goodmorning! Slept well?", aks Kapkan.

"Yes and my sleep would have been better if you wouldn't have woken us up at 5 AM.", says Daniela with an angry Voice.

"5 AM? My watch says at 6:30."

"What the fuck was this.", asked a angry student.

"Watch your profanity."

"Right, I'm sorry."

-Linebreak-

"That was the biggest Cafeteria I ever saw, I never thought a school would have a cafeteria this big.", says Lydia in amazement. (German)

"It's not a nomral school tho.", says Daniela. (Russian)

"Guys I think we should talk english more often, because we don't know every english word and stuff."

"I get your point. Erm, for how long do you think we are going to stay here?"

"We are going to stay here for the next four years."

dase for 4 years?"

"There are First, Second, Third and Four graders, so I think Lydia that explains preety much why we are going to stay here for four years."

The 3 of them went to their Lockers and grabbed their equiptment.

"Jens! Daniela! Lydia!"

"What's up Monika?"

"We got some presents for you."

Kapkan comes around a corner holding a StG 44, a MG42 and a Mosin Nagant.

"Here Lyida, the Mosin Nagant is for you. It's from your grandfather."

"That's all nice and sweet, but I can't carry 3 weapons into battle, I can carry the Kord and the Mosin or Kord and AK-47 or AK and Mosin, but not all 3 of them. The Kord weighs unloaded 27kg."

"I want to see you carry all three of them in about 5 months. Understood?", says Kapkan.

"I will never be able to do that!"

"Then you need to train!"

"Oh my god, a Sturmgewehr 44 and a MG42! Where did you get them from."

"They are a gift from your grandpa Jens. He doesn't want to let the two of you go into battle underarmored."

"Aww, that's mighty nice of him.", says Daniela.

"He said the StG 44 is for you Daniela and the MG 42 for you Jens."

Jens takes the gun from Kapkan and loads it with an ammo belt, also given to him by Kapkan. Ruby and Yang come around the corner. Ruby sees the weapons and instantly rushes to them.

"What are those weapons?"

"This Ruby is the Sturmgewehr 44, the first aussault rifle that was created by Germany in World War 2 and that is a MG42, also created in World War 2, the MG42 got the highest fire rate back in world war 2. The fire rate is 1200 up to 1500 rounds per minute.", says Daniela.

"This is a Mosin Nagant, a sniper rifle from that was used in world war 2.", says Lydia.

"Oh, here Lydia. Take this Bayonet for your AK-47 and this grenade launcher.", says Kapkan.

"Yes, now I can blow things up."

"Guys there's more.", says I.Q.

"What, is Grandpa going to give us his whole armory?", asked Jens.

"Most likely, yes."

"So here are two FG 42s and two longswords for you."

"Halleluja. Where did he get this stuff from? What's next? Is he going to give us a Kettenrad?"

"Actually, yes."

"Are you kidding me?", says Daniela

"Nope."

"Come on, you are kidding me."

"That are a lot of Weapons.", says Yang. Ruby is drooling from her mouth.

"We are not done yet.", says Kapkan.

Kapkan walks around the corner and grabs some things, then he comes back with more weapons.

"Here, a AK-107. It got a fire rate of 900 rounds per minute and here you have 5 ammo drums and 5 magazines for it. And here is your Katana, would be a shame if you go into battle without this."

"Yep, I'm gonna carry the AK-107, my Katana and the Kord into battle."

"I'm gonna carry the Sword, G-36, FG 42 and the MG 42."

"How do you want to carry them Jens?"

"I buyed some holsters, so I'm going to strap the G-36 to my legs and the FG and MG 42 to my back. For the Sword it's pretty obvious, I'm going to put it into a sword sheath. This is like christmas, only with better gifts."

 _"Attention to all students, report immediatly at Beacon Cliff for the Initiation."_

"We shold grab our things now. See you two after Initiation.", says Lydia to Kapkan and I.Q.

"We will watch closely what you do down there.", says I.Q.

"Lydia, if you see a bear, try to tame it.", says Kapkan.

"Am I Putin or what?", asks Lydia

"No, but you are a young russian lady with a Kord and a AK-107. You will have to kick some ass. Ura, for Russia!"

"Ura!"

"Come on Ruby let's go and find Safiiri, I'm sure she's already getting her euqiptment.", says yang as she drags Ruby along.

-Linebreak-

"Woohooo, this is so much fun!", screams Jens as he drives with the Kettenrad towards the cliffs.

Goodwitch and Ozpin are already standing at the cliff. Jens parks the vehicle a few meters away.

"Interesting vehicle Mr. Greifenstein."

"It's a gift from my grandfather, a old military vehicle from world war 2."

"Maybe you can tell me later more about this war."

"Maybe i can show you many documantaries about it."

"I see that you got new weapons, I asume you also got them from your grandfather."

"Indeed, he doesn't want us to go into battle underarmored."

"I see. Now please step onto these platforms."

After a while all other stundents came.

-Linebreak-

After ozpin finished his speech to the students about their task he goes over to Jens to talk with him while the other students get launched one by one into the air.

"Mr. Greifentstein, while everyone else is going to have one partner, you are going to have 2 partners, due to the odd number of students. Or maybe I find a second solution, depending on the outcome. "

"No problem Mister Ozpin."

Ozpin steps a few meters back, a second later Jens gets launched into the air.

 **"Hmm, how should I land? Maybe I could summon a Helicopter. Nah, there are millions of people watching back home. I wonder that the people on earth think."** , thinks Jens.

-Linebreak-

People all over the world were watching in astonishment. They watched erverything through the cameras, htat were placed in the entire forest.

Vladimir Alexander Litvjak was watching with other politicians and Generals how his daughter is flying through the air using her wings.

 **"Nobody would have ever thought something like this would be possible and here I see my very own daughter fying in the air using wings of an animal. Stay safe my sweetheart."** (Russian)

She can be heard screaming as she decends towards monster. The monster are looking like a bear with black fur, red eyes and bone paltes on the head.

"Privjet Motherfuckers."

Lydia draws her AK-107 and starts firing hat the backs of the Ursais, killing them in the process. Everybody in the Room were cheering for her.

 **"We have a lot to talk about sweetie when I come to Remnant tomorrow."** , thinks Vladimir to himself.

"I see your daughter still got that Katana I gave to her a few years ago, I realy want to see how she performs with it.", says the defensive minister Sergei Kuschugetowitsch Schoigu. (Russian)

"I thought you were crazy, giving my daughter a Katana. Now I think it was a good Idea. I hope she trained enough with it.", says Vladimir to Sergei. (Russian)

Lydia can be seen putting away her AK-107 and drawing her Katana. She slowly walks through the forest. A monster jumps out from the bushes.

"Oy pizdets!", screams Lydia as she stabs the Katana into the beast with a quick move, killing it.

"I hope that was the last one.", she says to herself.

One of the bushes around here was shaking.

-Linebreak-

Daniela was currently flying through the air but she slowly starts to descend towards the trees.

 **Shit, shit shit shit. How am I supposed to land? Oh, I know.!"**

Daniela unsheats her longsword and rams it into a branch on the tree, but the sword cuts through the branch. She repeats the method until she rams it into the middle of a tree trunk.

"Oh come on, now it's stuck!", she says a bit angry. (German)

Daniela grabs onto the sword with both hand and kicks against the tree, over and over again until the sword isn't stuck anymore, sadly for her, she falls backwards onto the ground.

"Next time I bring a parachute along." (German)

"Daniela, is that you?"

"Hi Safiiri."

"Looks like you had some problems."

"Yes, I realyneed to work on my landing strategy."

"I guess we are partners now."

"That's the case. So, do you have any Idea where the Temple is?"

"Ozpin said it's at the nothern end of the forest."

"Wait, I think I got a compass somewhere in all this combat gear. Ahh, there it is. Follow me!"

"I wonder where Jens is."

"Yeah, me too."

-Linebreak-

Kaiser Friedrich is currently watching his son fighting against some big wolf like monsters.

"Well, Danielas landing was better than his, but he fights realy well with that sword, even though he stopped training 3 years ago."

"Dad, when can we learn to how to fight with a sword."

"Very soon Boris and Alina.", says Friedrich to his two other children. The Kaiser has 4 children. Boris and Alina were born two years after Daniela and Jens. Boris and Alina are twins.

"I realy want to see how my granson using that MG 42." ,says the father of Friedrich, his name is Carolus von Greifenstein. Carolus was Kaiser for a long time, he stepped back when his son married, now he is the King of Hesse.

"Grandpa, maybe you can teach us how to shoot.", says Boris.

"Okay, but you will undergo hard training then."

"I see no problem with that."

Jens draws his G-36C and starts to shoot at a beast that looks like wild boar, he kills it with a shoot into one of it's eyes.

"Obelix would have killed it with his hands.", says the old King jokingly.

"Yes grandpa, but he would be sad after realising that he can't eat it, look!", says Alina as she points out the fact, that the beast slowly turns into nothing after a couple of seconds.

-Linebreak-

Lydia is pointing her Katana at the shaking bush. A person comes out of the bush, it's a young girl with slightly tan skin, breast-length wavy black hair, and silver eyes. She wears black low-heeled boots. She wears light gray tight stretchy pants. She wears a black leather jacket over a sleeveless light gray shirt. Across her torso is a strap used to store her weapon holster that sheathes her weapons. She also wears black fingerless gloves. She is armed with a long sword.

"That makes us partners."

"Yes, my name is Lydia Litvjak. What is your name?"

"My name is Ravyn Hunter. D-do you know the direction of the temple?"

"Yes, just follow me."

The two of them were now walking for some timw ith a akward silence between them. Suddenly they hear gunshots.

"Come on, let's go.", is all Lydia says as she speeds of towards the direction where the shots came from, Ravyn is following her.

 **Cliffhanger**


	13. Chapter 13: Einleitung Part 2

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth. The OC Ravyn Hunter is owned by** **some guy who constntly changes his/her name.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

 **Chapter 13: Einleitung Part 2**

"So, do you remember which direction the sound of funfire came from?"

"No fucking clue Lydia, by the way, your Name is strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, normaly a name makes you think of a colour and that usualy fits the person, like my name represents my hair colour. Your name makes me think of lilac, but there is nothin on you that represents that."

"Well, I'm not from around here."

 **"That was the worst attempt to keep a conversation going I've ever expirienced, she's realy socialy akward."** , thinks Lydia to herself as she starts to hum Polyushka Polye.

"T-that's a nice song, can you sing it to me?"

Lydia looks weird at her, but she knows now why Ravyn tries to talk or get distracted.

"Are you nervous?"

"Y-y-yes, very nervous.", Ravyn sayys very quiet.

"Okay, if it helps you."

'Field, field,

Field, wide field,  
Heroes are riding over the field,  
Oh, Red Army heroes.

Girls are crying,  
The girls are forlorn today,  
Their loved ones are leaving for a long time,  
Oh, their loved ones are leaving for the army.

Girls, pay attention,  
Look at the road we ride on,  
The road is long and winding,  
Oh, what a merry road.

We only see  
We only see the gray clouds,  
The hate of the enemy from the forest,  
Oh, the enemy's hate, it's like a cloud.

Oh, girls, pay attention,  
We are ready to engage the enemy,  
Our horses are fleet-footed,  
Our tanks are swiftly rolling.

Oh, let the farmers,  
Work with peace of mind,  
Today we are the watchmen,  
Today we are watching over them.'

Ravyn looks a bit disturbed.

"That song was sad."

 **"What did I get myself into, a girl, older than me, is nervous in a battle zone, how the hell did she get here?"**

 **-linebreak-**

 **"I think I should climb that tree, that's what Bear Grylls or whatever his name is would do. Maybe i can see other people or find the temple."**

Jens climbs the tree in a minutes time.

"That was hard, never doing that again if not necesary. Wow I can see the temple now, around 3 kilometers I think, time, propably 15-20 minutes if I hurry up. How did I get so far away from that thing?"

Jens can hear voices below him.

"Ruby, I told you, I know where we are going!"

"Nope, you don't know shit. The temple is in the opposite direction of where you are walking too.", yells Jens from the Tree.

"Told you Weiss!", says Ruby with a big victory smile.

"You have a foul mouth for a King."

"And you have a poor attitude for a heiress of the biggest Dust Company in Remnant."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you, you are talking to a royal, you are lucky that no member of the K-Waffen-SS

or the Kaiserwehr is around."

"Is that supposed to scare me, we got security forces too."

"Not just security, I am talking an entire Army and a brand of said Army. The Kaiserwehr's job is to protect the Kaiser, the Emperor of Germany and various other Royals. The Königliche Waffen-SS is the elite of the elite, they are always around, where ever the Emperor or one of his family members goes. They are loyalists, if somebody insults a royal, let's just say, they are not very happy about it, by the way, they don't care who you are."

"Guys, calm down, we are here to fight against the Grimm, not against us.", says Ruby.

"Mankinds biggest enemy, is mankind itself.", says Jens.

-Linebreak-

"Okay, you see that Ursa?"

"Yes, I think it is sensing that we are in here."

"Safiiri, I want you to fire a rocket in 3..."

The Ursa hears Daniela's voice.

"2..."

It turns, facing now directly at them and roars.

"1... FIRE!"

Safiiri pulls the trigger, the rocket enters the Ursa's mouth and explodes.

"Good shot Safiiri, we should get moving, it's roar and the explosion might have alerted other Grimm."

"Okay, let's go."

They hear a thud behind them. A Beowulf leaped jumped out of a tree, trying to get them, luckily for Safiiri and Daniela the tree was a bit too far so it couldn't strike first.

Daniela reacts first, pulling out her StG 44, she emptys the whole magazin into the beasts chest. The beowulf is still standing tall but a bit dizzy. Now it's Safiiri's time to shine, she pulls out Kuunsirppi Ruusu and cuts off the head.

"That... was... t-too close.", says Daniela while breaking a sweat.

"Agreed, now, let's go, fast.", Safiiri grabs Daniela and starts running.

"N-not so faaaast!"

 **-linebreak-**

"Ravyn, look ahead!"

Too late, she walks into a tree and falls on her butt. Lydia laughs loud.

"Xaxaxaxa, when I said, keep an eye on your surroundings, I didn't mean that you should stare for 10 seconds in each direction."

"But I heard something from that direction."

"What would that be?"

"I heard a girl scream."

"Then we should hurry up."

-linebreak-

After 20 minutes Ruby, Weiss, Jens, Lydia and Ravyn arrive at the temple.

"Good to see ya detka."

"Hi, Jens, how's the wildlife treating you so far?"

"Rather unfriendly."

"I mean, big bears, big wolfs or some shit like that."

"Oh yeah, erm..."

Suddenly a girl riding a Ursa comes crashing through the trees.

"Aww, it's broken."

"Nora, never... do... that again."

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Comming Ren!"

"She seems to be hyperactivity in person. Oh, I didn't introduced myself to you. My name is Ravyn Hunter.", says Ravyn.

"My name is Jens Vladimir Friedrich Carolus Hadewin Sturmhart Adolphus von Greifenstein, nice to meet you."

"Jens, stop bragging about the amount of names you have!"

"Calm down Lydia, only told her my name."

"Yeah, whatever, so how was..."

Lydia didn't get to finish, because all of sudden Yang was screaming loud.

"Can everybody just calm down before anything crazy happens again!"

"Where did they come from?", asks Ravyn herself.

"Look, a Deathstalker!"

Thud

"Did Jaune just fall out of a tree?"

"Lydia, less questioning, more acting. The Death Stalker is still there."

Ruby starts to speed towards the Death Stalker.

"Lydia, give her some Air Support!"

"Jens, I am no the best at flying." 

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

Lydia takes out the Kord and tries to lift off. After three seconds she already is flying high above.

 **Lydia's P.O.V**

 **"Hmm, Weiss saved Ruby by freezing it's tail, but how long is that ice going to last though?"**

 _"Jens, got any Idea on how to kill this?"_

 _"Ground pound it with some grenades and your Kord, best aim for it's eyes when it breaks free."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"MG-42 got 1200 solutions per minute for this thing, at least one of those solutions has to solve this proplem. Over!"_

 _"Under!"_

 **"Lemme grab that grenade, okay now ket's count, 3... 2... 1..."**

 _"Fire in the hole!"_

The grenade falls about 20 meters before landing on the beasts head, blowing off a bone plate and causing it to bleed, but it also shattered the ice.

 _"Jens, the beast got a open wound with bone plate blown off."_

 _"At least a area to do some damage now. Put some 12 mils in there!"_

 _"Okay, roger that!"_

 _"Guys it's all nice that you are chatting, but, erm, we got kinda lost in the forrest and a big hordes of grimm are running past us right now, I guess they are comming for you guys. We try to catch up, would be nice if someone would wait there for us."_

 **-linebreak-**

"Sir, I don't think the use of communication devices is mentioned anywhere in the rules."

"A rule that doesn't exist can't be broken. We should make one. I am suprised that such an incedent never ocurred before."

 **-linebreak-**

 _"The wound isn't lethal enough, even if I keep shoting in there it does nothing."_

 _"Actualy I didn't wanted to use my semblance here, but i will do it."_

Jens summons a MILAN.

"Everybody behind go to my side, you don't want to get hit by the blast of the missle."

He pulls the trigger, the missle flies away with a loud thundering sound, luckily for jens he doesn't have to do anything than keeping the crosshair straight at the scorpion that seems to be stunned for some reason. The Missle hit's the Deathstalker's head and explodes, turning the skull into tiny bits.

"That went better than expected. Guys, you get moving, Lydia, Ravyn and me are going to wait for Safiiri and Daniela."

"Who are those people?", asks a girl Phyrra.

"Just go already."

The others make their way to the cliff, while the rest is digging in.

"Okay Ravyn, ever reloaded a machine gun?"

"No."

"Okay, then I think it's best if you just help us and hand us a bag of ammo when we ask you to."

"Okay got it."

Jens and Lydia fold their hands and close their eyes.

"The Lord is my rock, and my fortress, and my deliverer; my God, my strong rock, in him will I trust; my shield, and the horn of my salvation, my high tower. If God is for us,who can be against us? He who did not spare his own Son, but gave him up for us all how will he not also, along with him, graciously give us all things? Who will bring any charge against those whom God has chosen? It is God who justifies.Who then is the one who condemns? No one. Christ Jesus who died more than that, who was raised to life is at the right hand of God and is also interceding for us.Who shall separate us from the love of Christ? Shall trouble or hardship or persecution or famine or nakedness or danger or sword? As it is written: "For your sake we face death all day long; we are considered as sheep to be slaughtered." No, in all these things we are more than conquerors through him who loved us.For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers,neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."

"That was very deep, but it's not a prayer I ever heard of.", states Ravyn.

"Because our faith is not from this world.", says Lydia.

"Now then, Operation Remove Grimm can start."

"Are you calling the strats now?"

"I did it before and you didn't complain about it."

"Can you play some music allmighty General."

"What would you like?"

"My Army."

'If trouble suddenly breaks out in the Motherland,  
A soldier will sound the trumpet  
My army — you're always on guard!  
You're my love and destiny!'

The Grimm come rushing in, Jens and Lydia reload their Machine guns.

"OPEN FIRE!", yells Jens.

' **Ordinary army fate isn't easy**  
 **Love is harsh but true**  
 **We're all ready for military service**  
 **We're all tested by not just one or two battles and marches**  
 **We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family.'**

One after another beowulf dies due to the heavy firestorm of 7mm and 12mm bullets.

 _"We can hear your gunfire, we are there soon.",_ says Daniela over the comms.

'Our October with us in marching formation!  
With our songs about Red soldiers  
The first day of the war and the victory fireworks  
And the fate of our dead fathers.'

"Reloading! Ravyn, hand me some ammo!"

"They're getting closer!"

"Reloading too!", yells Lydia.

"Shit! Frag out! Get down!"

A explsion shake's the ground, shrapnel's flying over their heads.

"Here, hurry up reloading"

' **Ordinary army fate isn't easy**  
 **Love is harsh but true**  
 **We're all ready for military service**  
 **We're all tested by not just one or two battles and marches**  
 **We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family.'**

 _"Guys we can see you, we are opening fire too!"_

A rocket comes flying into the horde of Grimms, killing many, but still few in comparison to what the size of the horde is.

"Fuck, the Kord's jammed!"

 **-linebreak-**

"Sir, they can't hold of a horde of this size, those are about 200 Grimms! Number decreasing fast."

"Glinda, they can and they will."

"Sir!"

"Fine, call in some support to be on Standbye."

"That wont be necesarry Sir, support is already here.", says a male voice.

Ozpin turns around to see two people clad in combat gear standing before him.

"Ahh, Kapkan and IQ."

"We want to go into the battlezone to help them out.", states IQ.

"You may go, but be quick."

"No proplem at all, we took a Bullhead to get here. It will bring us to the zone."

"Be advised, a Nevermore is still around, a big bird like monster. It can bring down the Bullhead with one strike."

Glinda interrupts him.

"The Nevermore was just killed."

"Now then, go and help them out."

 **-linebreak-**

'Rushing through our years,  
But life is still young!  
And the trumpet keeps playing  
My army — you're always on guard!  
You're my love and destiny!'

"MG-42 out of Ammo!"

"Me too!"

"Then there is only one thing we can do. Fix Bayonets!", says Jens.

"I don't have a Bayonet."

"Sword is good too."

The three of them leave their foxhole and charge at the Grimm, Jens and Lydia scream a loud Ura while charging.

' **Ordinary army fate isn't easy**  
 **Love is harsh but true**  
 **We're all ready for military service**  
 **We're all tested by not just one or two battles and marches**  
 **We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family.'**

They stab, slash, hack and shoot their way through the grimm horde, with a rocket exploding now and then or a sniper shot killing a grimm. After some time Lydia and Jens ran out of ammo again and pull out their swords. Both of them seem to have gone berserk, they just brush off gashes they have as if they are nothing. At the end only one grimm is standind 100 meters away from the horde watching the whole event from a treeline. It steps out of the treeline.

"Fuck, hell no."

"Is this..."

"Yes, it's a elder Ursa"

"Let's go then Lydia."

"Guys, wait, please reconsider this, that's the V Ursa, it is hundereds of years old, it outmatches you in everything!"

"If it's not Russian it can't outmatch me!", replies Lydia running as fast as she can.

The grimm on the other seems to be a bit confused on why they would charge, it only knew that people feared it and most huntsmen attacking it never returned home. It's confusement turned into a form of panic as it realises that something is on it's back.

"Look Jens, I'm taming the Grimm!"

"You know that a Grimm can't be tamed, right?"

"Aww, guess I just kill it then."

Lydia paralyzes it be stabbing it into it's it falls face first. With a second strike to the neck she kills it.

"That was easy, but seriously, why did it just stand there."

"Yeah, that's rather odd for an elder."

Ravyn, Daniela and Safiiri rush to them.

"Guys that was incredible, you killed the infamous V Ursa!", says Safiiri overjoyed.

"V Ursa, what are you talking about?", asks Jens.

"The V Ursa is a legend, it is said that it killed over 200 huntsmen and huntresses in the last 500 years. it was rumored the be wandering around the Emerald Forest recently.", tells Ravyn them, still not believing what she just saw.

"Well, if Kapkan hears this he will hug you to death Lydia."

"Jens, your grandfather will die because he hugged you to hard."

"Nah, he propably died of an overdose of joy when he saw Jens using the MG-42.", says Daniela.

"That's not even funny because it might have realy happened.", says Jens jokingly.

"Guys, look! A airship is heading our way!", says Safiiri.

"We can take off our helmets now."

"Good idea Jens, still only counts as one."

"Hahaha... OUCH!"

The other look to what happened.

"Oh my, Jens, don't lift the helmet any further. There is shrapnel that broke through the helmet and it cut off a bit of your right ear and will cut deeper if you lift the helmet any further.", says Daniela.

"Ouch, my back hurts realy much."

"Lydia, you got three shrapnel fragments in your wings, you need some medical attention."

The bullhead lands and Kapkan and IQ leave it.

"Come here Lydia, let me ug you!"

"No Kapkan, got some shrapnel in my back."

"Then hop on the plane, we get you back to Beacon."

"Wait, me and Safiiri need to grab something first."

 **-linebreak-**

After they got patched up they attend the ceremony.

"... you will be from now on Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Daniela Greifenstein, Safiiri Rose, Ravyn Hunter and Lydia Litvjak, you 4 have picked the white queen, you will be from now on Team LSRD (Lizard), led by Lydia Litvjak."

"And now we have something special that never happened before, it is quite common that we have one or two students too much, those students usualy go on a team that would have 5 members instead of 4 because of that. But this year, due to his outstanding fighting and use of strategies, Jens Greifenstein will be leading Team CRDL, Team JNPR, Team RWBY and Team LSRD. If a Teamleader can't make a decision, he will make it for them. If he goes on a mission, he can choose who will be comming with him. But he also has to make sure that the teams will get along with each other. Young man, are you able to take this burden?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then it's settled. Congratulations. This year will be, interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

The Rose twins, the German twins and the Russian

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics, vehicles or weapons. All characters exept my OC's belong to RoosterTeeth. This Version of the OC Ravyn Hunter was owned by** **some person who constantly changes his/her name.**

 **Pls leave a review. I need some feedback.**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(German/Russian) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

 **Chapter 14: The badge, the burden and the bitch.**

"You guys totally kicked ass at the temple ruins!", says Yang.

"And you killed the V-Ursa!", says Nora happily.

"Nah, it was nothing.", says Lydia.

"Nothing? You killed 79 grimms, never were this many killed by so few and the V-Ursa was the mightiest Grimm in the area.", says Phyrra.

"79!?"

"Yes, Daniela, 79 grimms including the V-Ursa."

"Yeah, you cutted through them like they were nothing, not that guns wouldn't tear through grimm, but what happened today was a rather rare sight for guns, it needs a big caliber or a highly concetrated dust-propellant to put up such force, which is very expensive.", says Weiss.

 **"If that's the case, it means that our gunpowder is superior to dust as a propellant, or they have a low standard in terms of muzzle velocity.",** thinks Jens to himself.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow, it's been a long day and I personally don't want to make it any longer than necessary.", says Lydia with a heavy russian accent and her eyes are about to close for the next eight hours.

"Can you walk to your dorm or do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Sleeping on the floor... seems like it is a good idea Jens."

 **-linebreak-**

A alarm wents off loud, waking up Everyone.

"No, I don't want to get out of bed, the world outside is cruel, my bed gives me all the protection I need."

"Safiiri don't complain, it's 7am, unlike in germany where we have to get up at at 6:20am and school starts at 7:50am.", says Daniela.

"School usualy starts at 9am here!", screams Safiiri.

"My life is a lie!", yells Lydia across the room.

"Why's everyone so negative, at least we don't have to unpack our Stuff this morning because we did it yesterday, so we have 2 hours until the first lesson starts.", say Ravyn.

"That's at least one more hour I could have slept in!", Lyida and Safiiri scream in unsion.

"Well, now we have enough time to unpack."

"Yeah Ravyn you have time, the only things we have are a few books and clothes, that can be done in under 10 minutes, still around 2 hours left and I don't know how to fill them."

"Well Lydia, you could go to the shooting range, cafeteria or go to classroom 2B and wait there till the lesson starts."

"No thanks Daniela, anyone else got an Idea?"

"I think we unpack first, go to the cafeteria and then do some morning exercise.", suggests Safiiri.

"Sounds good to me."

 **-linebreak-**

 **(AN: nomraly this would be the part where a 80's style training montage would start, but since this aint a movie [Rocky] I will do one more linebreak)**

 **-linebreak-**

Team LSRD enters the nearly full clasroom, Jens sits in the last row.

"I see you guys did some morning exercise."

"Morning Jens, how was your morning."

"Glad you ask Daniela, it was very chill, I had a nice talk with Ozpin about various topics."

"Cool I guess."

"You guys look so tired, well now is the best time to sleep. I heard that Professer Port tends to tell storys of his glorious days rather than actualy teaching you anything about grimms and his storys are more boring than watching the wheat grow."

"But wont he notice us sleeping in his lesson?", asks Safiiri.

"Nah, he's so invested into telling his storys that he wont notice it. You guys can sleep and I will tell you afterwards anything important that you maybe miss."

With that team LSRD was gone from the living to the sleeping.

 **"Pah, as if one hour of training tires them so much that they have to sleep, but they are totaly fine after one hour of moving around, carrying guns and killing grimms."**

"Good morning students, my name is Port and I will..."

Team RWBY and JNPR crash through the door.

"..erm right, take a seat please, so where was I..."

 **"Pfft, I rather google about the grimm than listening to him. Is it called google here? It's called GOCDT? Grimms on chinese drug tea? Lemme search and, ah, it means Global Open Connection Data Transfer."**

Half an eternity later...

 **"Sooo boring, can he please just actualy teach something, half of the students fell asleep multiple times."**

"Jens, did I miss anything important?"

"Nope, you can go back to sleep Lydia."

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic..."

 **"Finaly he is coming to an end."**

"... well-educated and wise! So, who among you believes to be the embodiement of these traits."

"Me Sir!", says Lyida loud.

"Well then, let's find out.", says Port while pointing at a cage with a Boarbatusk inside.

"Gee, that Schnee girl got a look at you that could kill."

"Jens, I honestly don't care about her, I am the daughter of the Tsar after all. Can't touch this."

Lydia leaves the room for a few minutes and gomes back with her Smog camouflaged battle gear and her Katana.

"Hey guys, wake up."

"What's going on Jens?", asks Safiiri.

"Well, your teamleader is going to demonstrate the power of glorious nippon steel that was folded over 1000 times."

"Folded over 1000 times? How's that possible?", asks Ravyn.

"I actualy don't know, takes decades of practice I guess."

"Does a Flashbang count as cheating?"

"I don't think so Daniela. Well guys, better close you eyes and hold your ears."

"Alright. Let the match, begin!"

Port opens the cage.

"Flashbang out! Close your eyes and hold your ears."

Lydia throws the flashbang, the boarbatusk on the other hand approaches it and sniffs. The flashbang detonates and the boarbatusk tumbles back and forth. Lydia takes har katana out of it's sheath and with one slash the boarbatusk is beheaded.

"Well, that was a rather short lived match, but nonetheless you acted very wise. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

"Assigned Readings?!", asks Daniela.

"Calm down, it's just 10 pages.."

"10 pages, that's alot, which book?"

"Nature of the Grimm. It's just DINA5 booklet. Come one guys, let's go."

Weiss storms out of the classroom and Ruby follows her.

"Sheesh, what's with her?"

"I think Jaune the adjective that would describe Weiss the best is bigheaded.", says Lydia.

"I tink I better look after them, would be a shame if they had an arguement on the first day of classes."

Jens walks out of the room and walks down the hallway, he sees Ruby and Weiss standing around the corner.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

"You deserve better? For acting like a bitch or what, sorry, but what drugs did you take to think that you would gain that position just because you want it. While Ruby is trying to be nice to everyone you are just bitching around, if you where the leader of Team RWBY, then the morality would go from 100 to negative 100. You are the subordinate so act like one. A team has to work like a family and if you can't behave you are no longer a member of the family. Don't be a dickhead or you will be left alone to your own demise.", says Jens with an angry voice.

Weiss just looks at him shocked, yet angry. She storms off.

"Ahh, Professor Ozpin."

"What gave me away?"

"The smell of coffee."

"I must say, these words were very harsh but true. You sounded like you were talking about something you experienced."

"As you might have noticed, we have a very big army, and me being the son of the Kaiser and a member of the Jugendschutzstaffel I have experienced comradeship first hand, I already have led my troops, not in real battles, but simulated ones."

"Erm, Professor Ozpin, is she right, did you make a mistake?", asks Ruby.

"That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, an child on this planet. But at his moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you? Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you. You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it. Now, Jens, please follow me."

"Well Ruby, I gotta go, see ya soon."

 **-linebreak-**

"What do you mean? What proplems?" (German)

 _"The portal is affected by weather conditions, normally ... shouldn't ... affected." (German)_

"And you didn't notice that earlier?" (German)

 _"We... it was noticed because ... council of Atlas had a call with the UN council regarding a person with the codename Blackbeard. ... the connection was suddenly gone."_ (German)

"Monika, why didn't you tell me about Blackbeard?" (German)

"We assumed he didn't make it, since we were supposed to land in the same area. Our orders were to regroup with everyone who made it." (German)

"Where even is the portal on Remnant?" (German)

"It is on that little island called Patch." (German)

 _"We found the proplem, a racoon build it's nest in the portal and ripped some wires out." (German)_

"When will the first troops arrive?" (German)

 _"They already did, Trull's men secured the portal after Kapkan and IQ went through it and since it is on an island we got the permission to pull a few ships and planes through it which is happening at this very moment." (German)_

"What ships are we talking about?" (German)

 _"...Godda... fucki... Now it should work. Okay, it's the carrier fleet "Royal Twins" with four Baden-Würtemberg, eight Sachsen, three Berlins, the Carriers Jens Greifenstein and Daniela Greifenstein and U34, U35 and U36. The fleet got permission from the four kingdoms to shoot at everthing that attacks them. The fleet will move from Patch Island to Vale. By the way, aside from ships, Oberstleutnant Stöver with his 212th Panzergrenadier-Battalion and Generalleutnant Friedrich von Fallersleben's KSS- Panzerdivsion 1 will be moved to Vale. French and British troops will set up a Base in Mistral, Russia will set up a base in Atlas and America in Vacou. The British Army was called by the French to help them out." (German)_

"Well, not exactly what I would call a few, but sounds good to me. Is that everything?" (German)

 _"The UN will pay a small visit to Remnant in three weeks. That's everything. I need to close the portal now and open it over the sea so the ships can swim right through it. Goodbye." (German)_

"Goodbye." (German)

"Now, with everything being settled, can we talk about the Jugenschutzstaffel you mentioned?", aks Ozpin.

"I am suprised you pronounced it right, well the Jugendschutzstaffel is part of the "German Youth Project", when Adolf Hitler was the leader of Germany we had youth organisations that trained children to become soldiers or in the case of girls good mothers and wives. After Hitler was defeated by the allies and the old Kaiser, who is my grandfather, the organisation was gone for a long period of time. In the 1987 my grandmother initiated a new youth program, aimed to train children in a desired field, such as science, fire fighting, arts, music, sports, medical care and even agriculture. The most popular one is the "Youth Fire Fighter Organisation". Every child can only chose one program. I signed up for the Jugendschutzstaffel or in your language Youth Protection Unit, it introduces children to the unit "Kaiserliche Schutzstaffel" short KSS, this unit is part of the army and servers directly under the Kaiser in order to protect him. The KSS-Program was initiated by my grandfather in 2004. My sister is part of the THW-Jugend, what was the english name again, ah now I remember, Federal Agency for Technical Relief Youth. So it's kinda like the huntsmen academies here."

"How many children take part in this program?"

"Every Child in germany old enough takes part, around 20 million children including the children from the colonies."

"How many people live in germany?"

"Around 344 Million. If we wouldn't have our 10 colonies we propably would only have 100 milion people living in Germany."

"You keep talking about these colonies, what do you mean by that? How did Germany obtain them?"

"In 1959 the Kaiserbund was founded, meaning that every country joining it would be part of Germany and would have the same rules, currency and status. 10 african countries joined the Bund in hopes of boosting their low economy. This 10 countries grew at a very fast rate, so fast that the colonies are roughly at the same economical level as the main land. The area of the Kaiserbund is called "Großdeutschland" aka "Great Germany"."

"I thought that your colonies are a place of slavery."

"That time was before World War 2, slavery is considered a terroristic crime in Germany."

"Does the death penalty exist in your country?"

"Yes, but it is rarely used. We have a very strong police force and a very low crime rate. Now that I mentioned police force, what's the matter with Blackbeard and Atlas again?

 **Cliffhanger**


End file.
